


Empty

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But you were known for <br/>The coldest heart that ever lived<br/>But I swear I'll make it through"<br/>-All We Got, Tonight Alive</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty

**Author's Note:**

> ...I've written different versions of this scene a few times now, but this song goes with it so well....

The Black Widow was known for many things: her lack of pity, her quick murders and the intentionally long and messy ones, the way she could never be caught. She was also known for having no heart. 

Hawkeye was known for his archery, sure, but a little lesser known fact was that he had too much heart. He supposed it came from growing up the way he did: it was an experience that would either leave your heart shriveled and frozen or more caring than anyone needed to be. He kept it under wraps when working, but he was actually a good person; and you don't find many of those in his line of work. But his childhood had made him more sympathetic to people who were in similar situations, and he couldn't pass a person by without trying to help.

He saw her emptiness before he saw her. It was the kind of emptiness that came from a person brainwashed too many times to know what was real and what was just another thing they wanted her to believe. He'd seen it a few times before, but not on a target. Her eyes, her blank mask that she morphed into a smile or laugh when needed, the way she held herself: it was just _empty_ , completely and utterly soulless and so, so sad.

She stood on the rooftop across from him, holding her gun ready and looking just the tiniest bit afraid. That tiny bit was enough to make Clint hesitate, though his bow was held even with her gun. It was the first _real_ emotion she'd shown in the weeks he'd watched her, and it made him hopeful. Maybe she wasn't so empty after all.

He lowered his bow and offered her shelter, a home, a chance to be a little less empty.


End file.
